Sun Flower
by Arit291
Summary: Isi gak nyambung dengan judul. Just Haehyuk Moment that comes from a video


**Terinspirasi dari SMTOWN-Dancing Out-(120818}**

**Proudly Present**

**Arit291**

**Cast : Lee Hyuk Jae, Lee Donghae.  
**

**Rate : T**

**Lee Donghae POV**

**Disclaimer : GOD and Themselves**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagi. Aku melihatnya bertingkah aneh. Melambai-lambai pada Elf dengan senyuman yang tak pernah kunjung hilang dari wajah lelahnya. Namun saat ia menghampiriku semua yang ku pikirkan buyar. Dia Memberikan pelukan hangat tiba-tiba. Dan tanpa sadar aku memegang pipinya. Oh ayolah...! Ini di atas panggung Lee Donghae. Jangan bertindak aneh-aneh yang akan membuat Fans berpikir macam-macam. Tapi parahnya Sekeras apapun aku meneriaki dan mencaci diriku sendiri, menolak dan mencoba memberikan argumen sendiri tentang tingkahku yang selalu di salah artikan semua orang , membuatku lepas kendali. Bibirnya yang terbuka dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal selalu sukses membuatku BLANK FOCUS. Hebat! Dan sadar atau tidak, tinggal beberapa cm lagi bibir itu hampir saja menempel sempurna di bibirku jika saja dia tidak mendongkakan wajahnya ke atas. Memelukku erat. Seolah tau akan apa yang ku lakukan. Dan karena tingkahnya yang selalu bisa membaca situasi membuatku kesal. Aku memukul lehernya. Dan ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hae pabboya, apa yang kau lakukan? "

Saat ini kami sedang berada di rest room. Mengistirahatkan tubuh sejenak sebelum melanjutkan penampilan kami berikutnya. Aku tersenyum, mengabaikan wajahnya yang terlihat pucat.

" Ya! Jawab aku. Kau tidak tau apa yang akan Elf pikirkan jika melihat ini?" lirihnya sambil mendudukkan diri di kursi. Semua member tengah sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Hingga tidak menyadari apa yang kami debatkan saat ini.

" Ada masalah ? " tanyaku mengelus pelan punggungnya. Membelai sayang surai halus rambut hitamnya dari belakang. Dia terdiam. Memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan yang ku berikan.

" Jangan berbohong Hyukkie. Aku tahu kau kelelahan. " Aku memandangnya dari kaca rias yang ada di hadapanku. Yah.. dan wajahnya yang terpejam sekarang terlihat sangat kesakitan. Hatiku miris.

" Ani. Jangan mengkhawatirkanku Hae-ah. Aku baik-baik saja " senyumnya getir. Aku tau dia berbohong.

Kenapa kau seperti ini Hyukkie? Depan kamera kau begitu lepas, tapi kenapa di belakang seperti ini? Kenapa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Hae-ah gomawo"

GREPP!

Mata ku membelak kaget. Lagi dia memelukku di atas panggung. Aku tersenyum. Membalas pelukannya dan terkekeh pelan. Dan setelah itu ia Kembali melakukan fan service dengan simba. Ah aku jadi ingat, saat perform SFS tadi, sempat-sempatnya mereka berdua berdiskusi. Bahkan waktu precording sebelumnya. Sering ku tangkap basah mereka bisik-bisik. Membuatku kesal saja.

" Hahaha.." Tuh kan benar? Baru saja aku mengkhawatirkannya, lihat saja apa yang sekarang ia lakukan? Berpelukan dengan si Magnae yang tak pernah memanggilnya Hyung dan berkeliling menjelajah panggung. Ahh lama-lama kau membuatku pusing Lee Hyukjae.

" Dia itu kuat. Tenang saja". Seseorang membisikkan sesuatu yang membuatku kaget.

" Teukie Hyung? " ujarku bingung.

" Jangan mengkhawatirkannya terlalu berlebihan. Aku mengenalnya lebih lama darimu. " Dan setelah itu ia berjalan ke arah Kangin Hyung. Berpelukan ala teletubbies dan buka-bukaan. Hahaha aku jadi tertawa sendiri jika membayangkan apa yang akhir-akhir ini ia peragakan. Tubuhnya yang ber-abs itu tak bosannya ia perlihatkan pada seluruh Elf. Membuatku tak henti melayangkan senyum bodoh entah pada siapa. Tapi yang ku ucapkan benar, ya kan?

" Kau semakin dewasa Hae-ah."

Dan dari kejauhan samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang menyebut namaku.

" Eunhyuk- ah jangan melihat Donghae Hyung terus, ayo kita ke sana. "

Genggaman sang Magnae yang tak terlalu erat menggiringku berkumpul dengan member lainnya di tengah panggung. Namun begitu Senyumku tak henti ku berikan untuknya. Mataku juga tak lepas melihatnya walau jarak sangat jauh memisahkan. Dan hatiku sampai kapanpun akan selalu melihat ke arahnya. Matahari ku yang membuatku kuat karenanya..**  
**

Lee Donghae hanya ada untuk Lee Hyukjae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eh apa ini? *lirik ke atas.

**Apaan ini? Aishh sudahlah. Ada yang ingat denganku? **

**Reader : TIDAK! Siapa Lu?**

**Ok Kenalkan, Arit imnida. Author abal-abal yang dulu pernah nulis juga di sini. Tapi karena dah lama gak nulis, jadi mo mulai dulu dari pemanasan. Anggap aja FF paling pendek dan singkat ini sebagai latihan Arit untuk lebih baik ke depan. Setelah ini Arit mo nulis FF berchapter dengan Main cast Eunhae/Haehyuk. Untuk Teasernya monggo di baca ^^**

**Tittle : Dim Star**

**Summary: Aku hanya sebuah bintang yang redup. Mencari setitik cahaya dari ribuan sinar yang menerpa. Adakala tak di anggap saat ia di depan mata. Hanya ingin di lihat olehnya yang selalu ada bersama-sama.**

**()()()()()**

**" Yah.. Enhyuk ah, kau bodoh atau apa HAH?! Berhenti bertingkah KONYOL seperti itu"**

**" Jangan berteriak sekeras itu Hyung, kau membuatnya menangis"**

**"Dasar CENGENG. Namja MENYEBALKAN"**

**" Kau bilang menyukainya? Heii.. Dia itu tidak bisa apa-apa. Apa yang kau sukai darinya Minho-ah?"**

**" Hyung, Kau pernah kehilangan jaket kan? apa jangan-jangan jaket ini..."**

**" Dimana kau menemukannya?**

**" Jadi.. kau..? BODOH! KENAPA KAU BODOH SEKALI LEE HYUK JAE"**

**" Perkenalkan aku murid baru. Kim Jongwoon imnida"**

**" Dia hanya mempermainkan Hyukkie Hyung"**

**" APA...?!"**

**" Hae-ah hiks.. dimana kau? aku...aku.."**

**" Kau menjadi milikku Lee Hyuk Jae"**

**" KATAKAN dimana Lee Hyuk Jae BRENGSEKK!"**

**" Dia tidak ada bersamaku"**

**" APA...?"**

****Keangkuhan dan kegengsian hanya akan membawa diri hancur di dalam kisah yang ditulis sendiri. Cinta tulus yang tak terbalas, karena kebodohan sendiri tak kan kembali walau kebenaran sudah terbuka di depan mata. Hati seseorang yang sudah tercerai berai tak kan utuh meski berusaha di satukan kembali.


End file.
